


Monday morning [minsung]

by minvho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minsung embrace, Minsung nation rise, Short, Soft Minsung, hanlee - Freeform, idk what to add, ig this is a one shot, just a lot of fluff, minsung - Freeform, minsung kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minvho/pseuds/minvho
Summary: ”He couldn’t help but wonder how different it would be if he could just throw away the space between them that has increasingly settled there through time. He adhered at the thought that maybe it would feel like a puzzle piece finally filling in what was once missing.”——Nothing more than Jisung’s soft Monday morning with Minho.





	Monday morning [minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really have a story line, but I hope this one-shot is enough to satisfy your minsung soul needs. Lying awake 3am in the morning really does stuff to me, considering I usually sleep at 10pm (I’m a baby, I know, but I value sleep). As a result, this masterpiece is born (not really). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~ 
> 
> This au turned out longer than I had anticipated,, so I’m sorry if I didn’t manage to exceed your expectations. If you’re looking for something outstanding I suggest you turn away now before it’s too late. 
> 
> Otherwise- I hope you enjoy :) I further apologise for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, I wrote this too early in the morning for my liking...

It wasn’t like he’d never felt this way before. It wouldn’t be enough to count on all the fingers on both his hands, the amount of times he‘s wished to be in Minho’s embrace. 

 

An innocent fantasy replaying in his mind, seldom at halt even when Minho wasn’t within his field of vision. The thought of Minho was still enough to steal a quick smile off Jisung, in bitter hope that the other members wouldn’t notice his sudden burst of amusement. 

 

It’s hard to say if whether Minho felt the same way or not, but during times when Jisung would catch the boys’ gleaming eyes, he can’t deny the fact that Minho would stare at him just a few moments longer for him to be convinced that they were just friends. Or how often their play-fights would end with their fingers interlocked as they stared endearingly into each others eyes, for Jisung to be convinced that his feelings were unrequited. 

 

After having the pressure of his members pile up upon him, he thought distancing himself from Minho would help him focus, stay on track more. But Jisung felt more out of focus when he’d feel Minho’s piercing stare at the back of his head, while he tries so hard to avoid him. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder how different it would be if he could just throw away the space between them that has increasingly settled there through time. He adhered at the thought that maybe it would feel like a puzzle piece finally filling in what was once missing. 

 

——

 

Jisung wakes up to the sensation of his alarm vibrating a consistent, annoying, yet familiar pattern, blasting by his left ear. Without opening his eyes, he repeatedly slaps the left side of his bed in attempt to stop the deafening sound from causing more damage to his morning sanity than it already has. Before he could even make sense of where his phone was located, he notices the alarm had stopped, as well as a figure hovering over his side. He chose to ignore it, still keeping his eyes shut. As if it wasn’t already the norm that his members would bug him into getting out of bed to prepare for a full packed schedule consecutive days prior.

 

Expecting a nudge on the side or a slap on the arm, he was rather taken back when the warmth of the figure drew closer to him, in-fact it woke him up more than a slap on the arm would’ve. 

 

It was until he felt a dip in the bed that he realised, another member made himself comfortable within the space of jisung’s comfort. 

 

The unknown member took hold of the blanket that softly draped on top of jisung‘s body to share his own. Still keeping his eyes closed in hopes that the member would think he were asleep, he felt the members arm slither across his waist to hug his torso. Jisung’s heart began to race, confused and dumbfounded to what was actually happening. He tried to configure something that could slap some sense into him, but even the constellations in his brain couldn’t align to spell out what was happening. 

 

Could this be a dream? Before more thoughts could drown his mind, he heard a whisper which sounded awfully too familiar to the boy he innocently fantasized about, “I hope I didn’t wake you,” they boy trailed on as he exhaled softly against jisung’s neck, sending currents of shivers down his spine, “can we just stay like this a bit longer?” He continued, rather bold of him to assume that jisung would want to escape his embrace.

 

Mere knowledge of who was on the bed with him caused Jisung’s brain to hardwire- he felt like he was malfunctioning. Which is quite the contrast to his external calm state, enough to convince anyone he were in quiet slumber. Jisung decided to let out the breaths of air he didn’t realize he was holding, only to feel the boys hold against his waist tighten at every breath, pulling Jisung closer to him.

 

“M-minho?” Jisung breathed, stuttering softly, forcing it out to sound like he had just woken up.

 

“Mm?” Minho rasped in confirmation, only bringing jisung to a panicked state when he felt Minho’s forehead rest against the back of his neck, sending electrifying currents down his entire body. 

 

The slight difference in their height formed a cold space between Minho’s stomach and Jisung’s back after Minho had placed his head in the back of his neck, which still seemed to fit perfectly under the covers. Jisung felt colder having lost a bit of touch from the boy, so he slowly tried to inch himself backwards in attempts occupy the space that formed between them. 

 

What in the world was happening? Jisung questioned himself. At this point his eyes were wide open after having felt a heavy sensation rising up to paint a crimson red on the tip of his cheeks.

 

Jisung’s heart beat faster. He could feel his head pound at the events he wished to unfold. He was growing impatient, and his brain - still early in the morning - was on a high dosage of sleep fatigue, so what he did next was something he surely wouldn’t have enough confidence to do if he were wide awake. 

 

Jisung adjusted his position as cautiously as he could to prevent startling the presumed sleeping boy beside him. He slowly turned to lie on his left side, to see a sleeping Minho, eyelashes extending past his eyelids. It created a spider shadow effect against his cheekbones, caused by the rays of sunlight that managed to escape the covers of their worn out, grey curtain. 

 

Wow. Jisung thought in admiration.

 

Despite the sudden presence of minho on his bed, Jisung was surprised to not feel awkward or out of place as he lay there face to face with the boy he’s loved for the longest time. A voice at the back of his head shouted “he loves you back, idiot.” Which grew louder as he felt Minho’s arm tighten at his every movement. Jisung silently chuckled at the sight, gently raising an arm to wipe back the golden dyed strands of hair that went past Minho’s eyebrows. 

 

Jisung held in the gasp that wanted to escape as Minho’s eyes began to flutter open. 

 

He gave Minho a few seconds to find his focus before they both stared at each other, eye to eye. 

 

It felt as though time had stopped and Jisung started to see, what he thought were, pixies floating in the background as his head continued to pound. 

 

“Well?” Jisung whispered as he let his lips curl to a smirk, hoping that the absense of awkwardness he felt wasn’t one-sided. “What brings you here?” Jisungs smirk softens to a gentle smile, which, he couldve sworn, made Minho release a tension he held in for a few seconds. 

 

Minho decided to return the favour, by teasing him in exchange, “Why?” Minho raises a brow, “don’t you want me to be here?” Minho pouted in amusement as jisung let out a sharp exhale representing a chuckle. 

 

Minho parted his lips, only to put them back together which formed a soft smile. He lifts his arm that was once wraped around Jisung’s waist, wiping back a strand of Jisung’s chocolate brown hair that seemed to have found its way in front of the boys right eye before placing his hand onto the youngers cheek. He stoked him gently with his thumb, which ultimately made jisungs insides churn after every movement. 

 

Minho dropped his attention from Jisung’s eyes to his lips as his smile began to fade. His lips part before looking back into jisungs stare. They were both quiet, as they stared into the galaxies in each others eyes. 

 

It was then, jisung broke the silence, “kiss me.” 

 

Minho’s eyes widened at Jisung’s sudden command. He wasn’t taken back, but rather drawn by his sudden burst of confidence. 

 

Jisung was beginning to regret he even said anything, but before Jisung could let his thoughts drown his mind once more, he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. 

 

They were soft. Really soft. They felt like a warm duvet on a cold winters morning, releasing every doubt and troubles at hindsight. 

 

Jisung’s eyes were still opened, to which he saw a pair of closed eyes, eyelashes gently tickling Jisung’s cheeks. With that, Jisung let his eyelids flutter shut, letting the kiss drift him to paradise. 

 

Their lips moved together slowly, only breaking apart for half a second before rejoining. Jising felt minhos hands slither down his side before wrapping it back around his waist, pulling him closer. Jisung complied only to deepen the kiss, fastening the pace as he put his hand behind minhos head to close the space that he was afraid would unzip. 

 

Jisungs heart rate began to soften at minhos touch. Yearning for more, Jisung rolled on top of Minho’, to have his legs on either side of his hips, breaking the contact of their lips for a short moment. Jisung rested below Minho’s torso, staring at Minho with wishful eyes. Jisung leaned back in, closing the contact once more. Minho smiles under the kiss, stealing a small giggle from Jisung. 

 

“Since when were you so confident?” The elder silently chuckled beneath the tiny kisses Jisung was spoiling him with. 

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Jisung breathily replied, eyes still closed. A smile managed to find its way onto Minho’s mouth as Jisung continued to plant heavy kisses against his face. 

 

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s figure now resting against his body. He dragged his right hand up Jisung’s back to meet with his head, intertwining the brown locks against his fingers.

 

Minho broke the kisses for a split moment, “hey,” minho paused to catch the attention of the boy who couldn’t stop himself from smothering kisses onto Minho’s face, “ you know I love you, right?” 

 

the sound of Minho’s breathy whisper against jisungs lips was something jisung wouldn’t mind getting used to on a Monday morning. Those three words coming from Minho’s lips released a heavy weight from Jisung’s shoulders he didn’t even know he was lifting. His breath hitched at the thought, staring into Minho’s eyes which were filled with such solemnity, that jisung felt somewhat challenged. 

 

“Well,” jisung smirked, gently brushing his lips against minhos before he whispered against his ear, “I love you more.” 

 

With his chest glued onto Minho’s body, Jisung could feel the sudden summersault of Minho’s heart as he continued to lay there. 

 

With that, Minho chuckled, grabbing jisungs waist and laid him onto the side, in attempts to hide his drumming heart. They both stared at the ceiling, which illuminated a brighter hue of yellow radiating from the sun which made its way to welcome the two boys. Jisung’s hand slithered it’s way under the covers searching for Minho’s hand. Once within his reach, their fingers intertwined. Minho places Jisung’s hand against his chest before saying, “you feel that?” He asked almost rhetorically, not expecting a reply. 

 

“Thats the effect you have on me.” Minho added on, while tightening his grip against jisungs hand. “And I hate you so much for it.” 

 

Jisung chuckled at how fast Minho’s heart was beating, “didn’t you just say you loved me, you pig.” Jisung giggled, pulling away from Minho, expecting any sign of aggression. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Dont let go of my hand, you pig.” Minho returned, chuckling. He pulled Jisung by the waist, now facing each other once again. 

 

It was then, on that Monday morning, Jisung knew that things would be different. However, he quite liked the change. As he stared into Minho’s eyes, letting Minho’s embrace melt him away into his touch, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Something cold, now showered upon with something warm. He wanted this moment to last forever. It was then a thought in the back of his head began to ring a familiar tone, telling him that it was no longer just an imagination; because Minho was finally there with him, and that was enough to tell him that the puzzle piece that was once missing, decided to complete the once unfinished puzzle in Jisung’s life. 

 

Jisung planted one last peck on Minho’s lips before sitting up. He got off the bed, grabbing one of Minho’s hands, “c’mon, the others are probably waiting for us.” 

 

Minho gave jisung a soft smile, before dragging him back down, hugging him tightly, by no means of letting him escape. Minho turned Jisung around to face him, before kissing him once more. But this time, they weren’t thinking of getting out of bed any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~  
> Minsung nation rise hehe  
> Don’t hesitate to leave a comment or hit that kudos button~


End file.
